Ultimate Betrayal
by shadowstonight
Summary: The Girl Code has a lot more ruled than the boy's code. So what happens when Edward, and Bella commit the ultimate betrayal? They fell in love at the wrong time, and every sin comes with a consequence. Friendships hang in the balance, love dies. Will their love survive? A/H


_**All Characters belong to the Queen. Stephanie Myers. **_

"You shouldn't be here," I said opening my window to let Edward inside the bedroom. If he should have been anywhere it was with Alice, his girlfriend, my best friend. He should have been at her door with flowers, and chocolates. Or he just should have been with her, and not here. Then again, I could say the same about me. I should be at Jaspers, not at home pretending to be sick.

"You shouldn't have let me in then," he shot at me raising an eyebrow. He was right. He wasn't forcing his way into my bedroom, I had the power to tell him to get out of here, and he might have listened. I took a deep breath moving my fingers through my hair. Things were getting too complicated to process.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed the anger overwhelming me. "You should be with Alice! You remember her right? Your girlfriend," I seethed narrowing my eyes at him. Like I could blame him for what was happening here. In reality I could try to put a blame on anyone, the truth is that it isn't anyone's fault. Edward only cocked an eyebrow as if he was asking if I was done.

"You remember Jasper, your boyfriend. Right?" He shot back leaning against my bed frame. "Why are you at home on a Saturday night, all alone?" I rolled my eyes more annoyed at the fact that he was dodging my questions than anything else.

"I'm sick," I said trying to stick to the lie. If you wanted to be technical it wasn't exactly a lie, the whole situation we were in made me sick to my stomach. So yes, I was actually sick... just not physically.

"Liar," I leaned against the wall trying to keep some sort of distance between us. We stood in silence for what felt like ages, his mind probably not to far from where mine was. We hadn't actually done anything to feel guilty about yet, but it was inevitable. We'd been spending more and more time together, getting to know one another. It wasn't something we planned out, it just sort of happened. We were falling in love, at an extremely inconvenient time.

It wasn't that I was unhappy with Jasper. Jasper made my world spin, made my heart skip a beat, when his lips touched mine it felt nice. I love Jasper, or loved. Is it possible to love more than one person at a time? Because I love Jasper, really I do. I love his presence, his kindness, the way I can talk to him about everything. What I'm describing sounds more like a friendship if you ask me. Falling in love with Edward wasn't in the plans.

"We both know this isn't conventional," Edward announced breaking the silence taking a step towards me. His chestnut brown hair falling messily on top of his head. It was that I-just-rolled-out-of-bed, look. His piercing green eyes seemed to look right into my soul. "But it is what it is." His hand traced my cheek making me blush an unattractive shade of red.

"How can we do this?" I questioned slapping away his hand. "To Jasper... to Alice?" I glanced over at him my eyes full of worry. At the end of the day we were both going to lose everything we had. I was going to lose my boyfriend, and my best friend, and he was going to lose his girlfriend, and his best friend. "This isn't right."

"This isn't our fault!" He shot back raising his voice. "It isn't my fault that Alice isn't you. It isn't your fault that Jasper isn't treating you right." His voice was full of rage and passion. Jasper treated me like a Queen, but a little too much like a Queen if that was at all possible. There was no passion in our kisses, let alone when we made love. He was a gentle lover, making sure never to hurt me... even if I asked him to. His needs came before my own.

"Edward," I said closing my eyes. I was losing my argument, mostly because I couldn't focus on anything but how close his body was to mine. Wrong or right, I wanted _him. _I wanted him in every way I could possibly have him, and the cost of it was going to be a bitch, but I would take it.

"Don't," he whispered his lips so close to mine I could almost taste him. "Don't think about it, Bella. For once in your life do what you want. Not what Jasper wants you to do, not what Alice wants, hell, not even what I want. What do you want?" He questioned making me stumble back into a wall. "Bella, what do you want?" He questioned again at the silence.I closed my eyes knowing the answer. I knew what I wanted... _him. _I wanted him, and he was here, inches away from me.

"You," I said breathlessly. That was the only thing he needed to hear. To him I don't think it mattered what he would lose, in this moment he wanted me, and only me. His mouth was claiming mine. There was passion in the kiss, darkness, need in its finest moment. He needed me, and I needed him.

His arms wrapped around my waist lifting my up with ease never breaking the kiss. If he wanted to he could have thrown me on the bed, but that wasn't his intention. A bed was for making love, that's not what we were doing. We were having raw, animalistic sex. Edward pushed everything on my desk to the floor in one swift movement setting me back down. His mouth was the most Devine thing I'd ever tasted, even compared to Jasper. Jaspers kisses didn't even come close to getting me like this. My arms flew to his hair grabbing fistfulls bringing him as close to me as I could possible get. He gave a low moan, that resembled a growl lightly biting my lip, grazing his teeth against it.

"You have too many clothes on," he murmered against my lips. His forehead pressed against mine, and I opened my eyes to see him looked down at my body. There was almost a disapproving look in his eyes.

"I could say the same about you," I said glancing up and down at him. i noticed his breaths coming just as shallow as mine as his fingers traced down my sides, his eyes growing darker. Finally he reached the hem of my shirt lifting it over my head exposing my body to him.

My cheeks flared about fifty shades of red, from embarrassment. His eyes scanned over my half-way exposed body, eyes filling with hunger. In one moment his lips were back on mine, his hand unhooking my bra strap. His kiss was not soft, or gentle in any way. It was hard, warm, needing, it was exactly what I needed from him.

Finally Edward stopped kissing my lips, and trailed his kissed to my neck, my collar bone, my jaw, my stomach. He kissed what seemed like every inch of me, ignoring my breasts, that were begging to be touched in any way.

"Mmm, has anybody ever told you how stunning you are?" Edward questioned making it sound more retohrical than anything. "I should be gentle with you." _Please don't. _"But tonight doesn't feel like love-making should be in order. Passionate, hot, rough sex is what we both want," he whispered in my ear his hands roughly grabbing my breasts. I couldn't help the moan of satisfaction that followed. "Now, I'm going to have my way with you," he whispered nipping at my neck before lifting me up again slamming me into the wall, his lips finding their way to my breasts.

At first he kissed them ever so gently making my breathing hitch before he greedily bit down on my left breast making my back arch into him.

"We shouldn't do this," I moaned my hands moving through his hair.

"We shouldn't?" Edward questioned harshly. "Let's see here," he said unbuttoning my jeans his hands roughly finding their way to my core. "This says differently," he said running his finger along my soaking wet core. "Shut up," he hissed crushing my lips again. Edward pulled away looking me in the eyes his fingers at my entrance. "Tell me what you want," he demanded moving his fingers ever so gently. _Little bastered. _

"Edward, please," I pleaded. He only gave a light tisk shaking his head. "Take me," I whispered making him give a cocky smile. _Arrogant asswhole. _Before I had time to think his fingers pushed their way inside me roughly moving in and out of me. My eyes were tightly closed giving into the pleasure. I hadn't felt pleasure like this in six months. Edward was making me feel things I didn't know I could feel. When I opened my eyes, I noticed Edward was no longer standing in front of me, he was kneeling slipping my jeans down with his one free hand.

"You smell... delicious," He whispered so low I wasn't sure I was suppose to hear it. That's when his mouth came into contact with my core. His fingers curled slightly making my breathing hitch. No way, it had always taken at least an hour with Jasper to make me get to this point. I closed my eyes giving into the familiar feeling as I let go, my legs shaking, I threw my head back against the wall moaning out his name. Edward gave me a moment to collect myself, something I was grateful for, before unzipping his pants exposing himself. "Desk, now," he demanded his voice rough.

I obeyed climbing onto the desk, Edward walking over to me riding himself of his clothes. He licked his lips moving my legs so they were spread apart before he positioned himself at my entrance. He pushed himself inside me not bothering to give me any time to adjust before he started pounding into me.

He bit down on my shoulder gently, dragging his teeth across the flesh to give me goosebumbs.

"Fuck," he groaned out throwing his head back. He was moving faster, getting closer.I dug my nails into his back biting down on his shoulder attempting to stay quite. My breathing was coming in short spurs much like his before my walls clenched against him, and then that was it for him. We came together our moans mixed together. Edward slowly pulled out his breathing still heavy.

"What now?" I questioned after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"Right now? Sleep," he said crawling into the bed. I gave a sigh crawling into the bed curling up in a ball drifting into a peaceful sleep. He was right, it was time for sleep. We'd deal with the mess later.


End file.
